Friend or Foe
by Leita
Summary: Izzy's little sis move to odiba, and she was also supposed to be one of the orininal dds.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one

**Meet Tori**

Disclamer: I do not own Digimon however much I would like I do not.

Hello everyone Leita here, this story would have been up sooner but my pc broke so I had no pc to work on then when it was fixed I couldn't find the floppy I saved it on. What a nightmere. So on with the story. Please don't hate me if you think it's crap.

This is just after when Ken became good again. When they decided to help fix up the Digital World.

"Today we have a new student in our class."

"Oh boy I hope it's a really cute girl!" Just the thought of it made Davis excited. 

"Come in," Their teacher said waving his hand at the person who was standing in the hallway. A girl with red shoulder length hair walked in and waved at everyone. She looks like a bit of a tomboy, actually she looks like her and Davis buys their clothes from the same store.

"Class I would like you all to meet Toriyama Jizato." 

"But you can call me Tori, for short." She said smiling.

"You can sit next to the boy with the goggles on his head."

Tori walked over, put her bag on the floor and sat down. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm Davis, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Davis."

"Do you have a boy friend?" he asked.

"No." she said giving him a strange look.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" T.K. and Kari giggled in the background.

"If you ask me at the end of the week I might be able to give you a straight answer."

"OK." A huge grin formed on his face and T.K., Kari and Tori all burst out in laughter.

"Be quiet you four!" their teached shouted.

"Sorry…" they said together.

Lunchtime in the cafeteria

Tori gets her lunch and walks over to the table where Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody and T.K. are.

"Hey can I sit with you guys?"

"Yeah of course." Davis says loudly.

"Well actually we're discussing something important." T.K. says.

"Don't worry I know all about it." Tori took her Digivice out of her pocket to show them. They all looked at her wide-eyed. Then she sat down.

A moment of silence fell over the table.

"You have one of the old Digivices. That means you're one of the Digidestined." Kari finally said.

"Yeah I guess. What do you mean by old though?"

"We all have Digivices that look like this." Kari showed Tori hers.

"Cool can you play games on them?"

"No!"

"Just asking."

"I've been meaning to ask you do you know a boy called Izzy by any chance?" T.K. asked her.

"Yes he's my brother."

"But you have different surnames."

"Yeah I know, it wasn't long after I was born and Izzy was about 2, our mom and dad were in a car accident and died but I was way too young to remember them so it doesn't affect me a lot. So we were adopted."

"I'm sorry." T.K. said looking down then the rest looked down as well.

"Don't be it's not your fault."

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!! 

"Aw Man! We've got French class next!" Davis said displeased with the idea of learning a foreign language.

"I hate learning different languages, I mean why? We probably won't need them." Tori said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Finally someone agrees with me."

"Well it looks like Davis has someone to moan with." Yolei said and smiled.

"Hey! I don't moan!" Tori and Davis said together.

"Yeah right." Yolei said sarcastically. "Well anyway we should all get back to class."

After school in the computer room

 The Digidestined except Cody were there along with Izzy.

"Come on I wanna go already!" Davis' patience was growing short.

"Hang on a minute I hear someone coming." Izzy said quietly looking at the door.

"Is it Cody?" asked Demiveemon.

The person opened the door and walked in.

"Oh it's just you." Izzy said sounding like he didn't want to see them.

"Aw come on. Aren't you happy to see your little sister? Anyway. Can I come along to the Digital World with you? Coz I haven't been there since only God knows when and I wanna see my little Digimon."

"Sure you can come you can help us fix up." Kari said and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Sorry… I'm late… everyone." Cody said whilst trying to catch his breath.

"Yes we can go now!" Davis shouted. "Digiport open!"

In the Digital World

"Whoa, what happened here?" Tori asked as she looked around.

They had gone to the city to see what they could try to fix there and because that's where Tori last saw her Digimon.

"So what Digimon do you have? In it's rookie form." Asked T.K.

"Well he's a Gabumon."

"That's the same as Matt's!"

"Really? Who's Matt?"

"He's my older brother."

"Oh."

"Um, sorry to interrupt you're little conversation but don't you think we should start working on the city?" moaned Yolei.

"GABUMON!" Tori shouted as loud as she could.

A Tsunomon came bouncing out of one of the buildings close to them "Tori is that you?" it asked.

"Tsunomon!" Tori ran over and gave him a hug.

"Yes I can Digivolve now!"

"Tsunomon Digivolve to… Gabumon"

Tori's Gabumon looked almost the same as Matt's but its eyes were green and the stripes on the fur were a much lighter blue.

"Right ok then. Lets go and get this place looking as good as new." Tori said to the gang.

Auther note: Ok that's the first chap. Over and done with no. 2 should be up in week or so depending on how things go.


	2. Armour-Digivolve Gabumon!

Chapter Two 

**Armour-Digivolve Gabumon!**

Hello-o, Chapter 2 is here so read and review plz.

They were walking around for a while assessing what damage had been done, when they came across a huge hole in the ground.

Davis hadn't noticed a fell straight in.

"Davis!!!" they all shouted.

There was a crashing sound as Davis hit the ground, he got up a looked around, it was dark and he couldn't see very much. There was this round object glowing in the distance, he walked over to it and touched it. He was thrown back and the light turned from yellow to red.

"Hey I think I found something you guys!" he shouted up.

"Hold on we'll be right down!" T.K. shouted back.

They were all down, when Tori took her backpack off her back and took something out of it.

"What are you doing Tori?" Cody asked her.

"Getting my touch out." She said as if it was pretty obvious.

She turned it on and shone it on the light. An egg shaped silhouette formed it the light.

"Hey I bet it's a Digiegg." Yolei said.

"What's a Digiegg?" asked Tori.

"A Digiegg is something to help the Digimon Digivolve into a stronger Digimon.!" Kari explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Hey it might be Tori's'. I mean it's probably not a coincidence that she came here." Yolei said.

"Mine?"

"Well pick it up. If it's yours you'll be able to."

"Well here goes nothing…"

At that moment the ground started to shake beneath them and the roof above them started to crumble.

"Oooohh man! Can't we ever catch a break?!" Davis' voice was shaking because of the ground.

Tori fell over but as she did she grabbed the Digiegg, then hit the ground.

"What do I do now?" she asked.

The ground stopped shaking.

"Phew. Grab your Digivice and hold up the egg and say 'Digi-Armour Energize'" replied T.K.

"Ok. Digi-Armour Energize!"

"Gabumon Armour-Digivolve to… Allomon!"

"Let's get every one out of here Allomon!"

"Alright!"

Allomon helped everyone out and they all went to finish fixing up the small part of the city they were in.

Well that was no. 2  sorry so short but oh well promise no. 3 will be longer. J


End file.
